To Steal an Supercruiser
To Steal an Supercruiser is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quicksilver and Winter Soldier steal an supercruiser. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai was video chatting Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Kiddy Kong and Lanky Kong) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Donkey Kong Jr., Candy Kong, Chunky Kong, Funky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, how's it going on your adventure? *'Donkey Kong': (On Computer) Terrific. We found a map on the picture frame. *'Mordecai': You do? *'Diddy Kong': (On Computer) Yeah. We are. *'Dixie Kong': (On Computer) So, we are going to find that treasure. *'Donkey Kong Jr.': (On Computer) We're going to use that map where it is. *'Candy Kong': (On Computer) But how are we gonna find the treasure? *'Funky Kong': (On Computer) Yeah, we don't have a location to where the treasure is! *'Crankey Kong': (On Computer) Perhaps the crystal coconut can show us where to find the treasure. *'Kiddy Kong': (On Computer) That will work. *'Lanky Kong': (On Computer) We gotta go. Time to find the treasure. *(Donkey Kong calls off) *'Mordecai': Jeannie, you'll hear this. *(Song: I Want to Hold Your Hand) *'Mordecai': ♪Yeah I tell you something I think you'll understand when I say that something I want hold your hand I want hold your hand I want hold your hand Oh please say to me you'll let me be your man and please say to me you'll let me hold your hand now, let me hold your hand I want hold your hand And when I touch you I feel happy inside it's such a feeling that my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide yeah, you got that something I think you'll understand when I say that something I want hold your hand I want hold your hand I want hold your hand I want hold your hand♪ *(Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man arrives) *'Rigby': Hey, Mordecai, what are you doing? Stark needs us. *'Mordecai': You're right. Let's go. *'Scarlet Witch': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Scarlet Witch': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you guys on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one xigua. Clear? *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quicksilver and Winter Soldier': Clear. *'Wonder Man': How do you expect them to find xiguas on Market? *(At Market) *'Quicksilver': We got everything but the xiguas. Any luck? *'Winter Soldier': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Quicksilver': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Winter Soldier': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Quicksilver': Yes! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quicksilver and Winter Soldier': Xiguas! *'Power Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Nova': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Chitauri? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Ant-Man': Why are you smiling about? *'Nova': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Power Man': Right. So what's the plan. *'Spider-Man': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Howard Weinerman': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Randy Cunningham': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Amanda Highborn': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Chitauri Soldier': You there! *'Dan Zembrovski': We'll just put this back. *'Winter Soldier: Run! *'Warbringer': Stop them! *'Quicksilver': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Power Man': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Quicksilver': Groans Come here! *'Chitauri Soldier': Where they go? *'Quicksilver': Grunts Whoa! *'Chitauri Soldier': Up there! *'Power Woman': Quicksilver! *'Quicksilver': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Chitauri Soldier': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Quicksilver': Oh. Hey, you don't have any xiguas, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Chitauri Soldier': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Quicksilver': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Chitauri Soldier': Look out! *'Quicksilver': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp and Winter Soldier wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Great. Just what we need. Quicksilver? Quicksilver! Hey, Quicksilver, let us in! *'Quicksilver': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Spider-Man': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Quicksilver': I let you in, we're even. *'Nova': Fine! *'Quicksilver': You have to say it! *'Wasp': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp and Winter Soldier hops to the supercruiser) *'Quicksilver': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Nova': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Quicksilver': Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Turn the ship! *'Quicksilver': Let go! *'Power Woman': Turn the ship! *'Nova': Gain altitude. *'Quicksilver': I know. *'Ant-Man': Quicksilver. *'Quicksilver': Grunting *'Winter Soldier': We think we're too low. *'Quicksilver': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Power Woman': We need to turn. Turn! *'Quicksilver': Grunts How did you know? *'Troll Moko': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Quicksilver': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Wonder Man': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Scarlet Witch': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Wonder Man': Chuckles On a wild xigua chase? *'Quicksilver': Quicksilver to Scarlet Witch. *'Scarlet Witch': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Quicksilver. *'Quicksilver': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Scarlet Witch': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the xiguas. *'Howard Weinerman': Yeah, xiguas. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Quicksilver': Just cut to the chase, Howard. *'Wonder Man': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a supercruiser. *'Wonder Man': YOU WHAT?! *'Quicksilver': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Wonder Man': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Wonder Man': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Quicksilver': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp and Winter Soldier) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, which one? *'Wonder Man': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Howard Weinerman': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Wonder Man': Stealing a supercruiser attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Quicksilver': On our way, Quicksilver out. *'Power Man': That went well. *'Quicksilver': Yeah. *'Rigby': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Quicksilver': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Mordecai': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Quicksilver': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Quicksilver': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Troll Moko': Besides that. *'Quicksilver': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Xigua. *'Howard Weinerman': Xigua? Seriously? *'Quicksilver': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Warbringer': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Quicksilver': You sure? *'Randy Cunningham': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Warbringer': A supercruiser? This is Warbringer My men reported a stolen supercruiser. *'Quicksilver': That's not the supercruiser you're looking for. It's a totally different supercruiser. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Warbringer': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Quicksilver': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Warbringer': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that supercruiser again, take your shot. *'Quicksilver': Don't think he's taking Commander Xigua's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp and Winter Soldier release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Ma'am, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Warbringer': I want chitauris up top, now! *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp and Winter Soldier': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Warbringer': Open fire. *'Quicksilver': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Howard Weinerman': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Chitauri Soldier': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Howard Weinerman': Not bad. *'Chitauri Soldier': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp and Winter Soldier': Whoa. *'Chitauri Soldier': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Howard Weinerman': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Quicksilver': Gotcha! *'Ant-Man': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Quicksilver': Grunting *'Power Woman': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Quicksilver': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Ant-Man': Yeah. So, what do we do about the supercruiser? Chuckling *'Quicksilver': Grunts *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quicksilver and Winter Soldier': Chuckling *'Wonder Man': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Scarlet Witch': Over there! *'Quicksilver': One fresh xigua, as ordered. *'Scarlet Witch': Thank you, kind sir. *'Quicksilver': Team effort. *'Wonder Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the supercruiser? *'Quicksilver': Sighs We crashed it. *'Winter Soldier': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the chitauri's hand. *'Wonder Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Quicksilver': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quicksilver and Winter Soldier': Laughs *'Quicksilver': chuckles *'Mordecai, Rigby, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Randy Cunningham, Howard Weinerman, Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Power Woman, Ant-Man, Wasp, Quicksilver and Winter Soldier': laughing *'Scarlet Witch': At least they got rid of the supercruiser. *'Wonder Man': exhales *'Quicksilver': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Supercruiser' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited